Love Like Whoa
by Booboo94
Summary: Shannon Moore/OC
1. Chapter 1

Callie was walking around backstage at a Smackdown taping. She told her dad, The Undertaker, she wouldn't get into any trouble. As she walked she saw her favorite superstar running. Bad thing is he ran into her. She fell to the ground. "Oww..." She said rubbing the back of her head. Shannon looked down at her.

"Sorry about that." Shannon said and put his hand out for her to take. She took it and looked at him with a cute smile.

"Its ok." She said and dusted herself off. "I'm fine really." Callie said looking at the superstar. "I'm Callie Calaway." Shannon smiled thinking.

"Oh so your Undertaker's daughter?" He asked softly as he looked her up and down. Callie simply nodded. "Thats cool." Shannon laughed. He looked at her getting an idea. "Hey...wanna be in a promo with me?" He asked her. Callie looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah that sounds great!" She said excited. Callie always had a crush on him. His tattoos were just so interesting to her. She bit her lip softly looking at him not sure what to do.

"Don't worry just be yourself and I'll come and talk to you." He smiled a little smirked. "It will be easy just think like your just bumping into me randomly like now." He laughed. Callie giggled softly. "Your giggle is cute." He said making her blush.

"Thanks." Callie said softly and looked down a bit.

"Come on." Shannon said grabbing her hand and taking her to the place where they were doing the promo. He put her by the food table and smiled. "Act natural and I'll just come up and start talking." He said and kissed her cheek softly. Callie smiled and watched him walk away.

The camera came.

Callie stood at the table drinking a soda. She looked around and smiled as Shannon came into view. He grabbed her soda and took a drink of it. "Hey, that was mine!" Callie said looking at him. Shannon smirked.

"Sorry about that miss." He laughed softly handing it back to him. "I'm Shannon Moore." He smirked at her.

"I'm Callie Calaway." She said smiling. "You know, Undertaker's daughter." She smirked back. She took another drink. Shannon took her hand in his.

"Well its nice to meet you." He said and kissed her hand softly. Callie blushed.

"Nice to meet you as well." She said blushing softly. "So do you have a match later?" She asked biting her lip softly. Callie smiled at him sweetly.

"Yeah." He said smiling back. "Its against Jamie Noble." He said and rolled his eyes. He smiled and let go of her hand. Callie smiled softly as she looked around.

"I know you'll win." Callie said looking him up and down. 'Oh wow hes so cute!' She thought to herself. She looked around for her father. She knew he wouldn't like her talking to Shannon Moore at all.

Shannon looked around as well. "So your old man wouldn't like you being with me, huh?" He asked leaning against the table looking at her.

Callie shook her head. "No, he wouldn't." Callie sighed and looked at him. A smile crossed his lips looking at her.

"Well then he wouldn't like me doing this." Shannon smirked. Callie looked confused, til Shannon leaned over to her and kissed her softly. Callie was taken back by the kiss, but soon she started kissing back.

Shannon slowly pulled back. He smiled looking down at her. Callie blushed softly looking back up at him. Shannon smirked. "I'll see you later." He said in a soft, sexy voice.

"Bye." Callie said in almost a whisper. Shannon smiled and slowly walked away. Callie stood there breathless. She smiled more to herself as she walked away from the camera.

(With King and Cole)

"Cole! did you see that?" King said in his excited tone. "The Undertaker's daughter making out with the Prince of Punk!" He yelled. Cole nodded.

"Yeah King! I saw that. I bet 'Taker is PO'ed at him!" He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie smiled in her own little world as she walked back to her daddy's locker room. She got to the door and stoped. She knew 'Taker would be mad but she liked Shannon. She slowly opened the door...

Callie slowly opened the door to her daddy's(Undertaker's) locker room. She knew he had seen the promo with Shannon Moore, and that he would probably be mad at her. She wondered if he would try and kill Shannon. Poor Shannon, was all she could think about.

Slowly walking in, seeing her father standing there looking at the Tv. "Daddy?" Callie said softly and quietly. 'Taker's head turned and looked around at her.

"Callie." He said in a stern voice. "What was with that Promo?" He asked standing up, looking down at her. Callie took a deep breath.

"Um to tell the truth, I had no idea he was gonna kiss me." She said softly looking at him. "I just thought I was supost to talk to him. Thats all." Callie said and bit her lip softly. 'Taker sighed, not really knowing what to say. He knew she liked him, what could he do beside kill him, but he wouldn't do that to her.

"Ok." Was all he said. He walked into his bathroom and started the water. Callie bit her lip trying to figure out why he was being all cool about this it wasn't like him.

Sitting on the couch Callie looked at the tv. Shannon was on there, going against Jamie Noble. The match was half way in. Shannon was losing so far, making Callie looked closer hoping he would make a come back and win. Soon Shannon somehow came back and got a 3 count. Callie jumped off the couch excited that he won. She realized how stupid she must have seemed. Knowing her dad would be a while in the shower, Callie snuck out to congradulate Shannon.

Walking down the hall, she pasted a bunch of Superstars and Divas. They all smiled at her. "Hey nice kiss, little 'Taker." Teased Dave Bautista. He was always teasing her, ever since she was little. Callie blushed softly and kept walking. Soon Callie found Shannon. He smiled seeing her.

"Hey." Shannon said walking to her. He was holding his shoulder where Jamie had hurt it. Callie smiled.

"Hey." she said softly looking at him. She looked at shoulder. "Are you ok hun?" She asked biting her lip softly. Shannon smiled.

"Yeah, my shoulder just hurts, thats all." He said and moved his hand away from it so she wouldn't worry. "I think its just a muscel." He said and put his hand in hers. Callie smiled holding his hand. "I'll be fine." He said softly.

"Are you sure?" Callie asked holding his hand. Shannon nodded. "Well how about we go back to your locker room and I can rub your shoulders." Callie offered smiling up at him. Shannon smiled.

"Alright if you want to." Shannon said walking with her back to his locker room. He opened the door and let her in first. Callie walked in and looked around.

"Come on sit down." She told Shannon going to the couch. He smiled and sat down on the couch. Callie got behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. Shannon closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her rubbing his shoulders.

"Cal, that feels great." He said with his eyes closed. He was liking the feeling.

"I'm glad." Callie whispered rubbing his shoulders more. She didn't mind doing this for him, she had to do it for her dad alot. "How does your shoulder feel?" Callie asked once she had finished.

"Great!" Shannon smiled and looked at her. She smiled and sat beside him. Her smile was sweet and gental.

"I'm glad." She smiled looking at him. Shannon smiled and leaned in. He kissed her softly, she began to kissing him back. He moved closer making the kiss longer.

Shannon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Callie smiled softly as she kissed him more, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. Slowly falling back on the couch, Shannon got on top of her and kept kissing her. Callie pulled him closer as she kissed him rougher. Shannon kept kissing her just as rough. A soft moan excaped Callie's lips, as she pulled away from air. "Wow." Callie whispered. Shannon smirked.

"Yeah, wow." He whispered back. He kissed her against softly. He got off her and helped her up. "That was amazing." He said and smiled more. Callie smiled and nodded in agreement. "So is your dad gonna kill me?" He asked looking at her.

Callie shook her head. "No, he seemed fine." Callie said softly. She smiled softly and bit her lip. "I really like you Shan." She said in a soft voice. Shannon smiled softly.

"I like you to, but..." He frowned and looked away. "I'm sorta married." He said frowning. Callie felt her heard drop and rip out of her chest. A tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh, I see." Callie said and stood up. "I should go." She said, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Wait!" Shannon said and grabbed her hand. Callie looked at him. "I'm sorry. Callie I like you but I'm married." He frowned. Callie pulled her hand away and walked out of the room. Shannon sat down and put his face in his hands feeling like a dick.


End file.
